My Very Own Story!
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne Jefferson, stars in a story all by herself! GASP! Oneshot! Joanne.


**Joanne is probably OOC, but give her some credit, she's new to this whole starring in her very own story stuff! **

**I don't own anything! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

My very own story!

Joanne Jefferson, serious attorney at law, uncharacteristically skipped down the busy streets of New York City, smiling and laughing about. She jumped around a corner, her long grown out hair flying in the air with her.

"Caffeine overdoes?" One man whispered to his friend, and they both nodded and snickered.

"No actually!" Joanne happily and willingly corrected the two judgmental businessmen, grabbing them by their elbows, and turning them around to face her. "I am pleased to announce, that I, Joanne Jayleen Jefferson, is starring in her very own RENT fan fiction story!"

Both men eyed each other, and then turned to Joanne with an upturned eyebrow.

"Isn't this great!?" Joanne said with excitement. "I'm usually always secondary, or in the background, but not today! Today I'm the star!"

"Wait a minute…" One guy said, "I know you!"

"You do!?" Joanne asked with a giant grin. "The story hasn't even begun and I'm already a star."

"Yeah, you're Maureen Johnson's girlfriend!" He said with triumph.

The other guy nodded along. "Yeah, that's it, what's your name again, Julie?"

"Joanne…" The lawyer said through a clenched jaw,

"Right, Maureen and Joanne, MoJo." The two guys nodded, "Yeah if it wasn't for Maureen, I wouldn't have a clue who you were. You're friends with Roger, Mark, Collins, Mimi, Angel and Benny right?"

"Oh my God!" Joanne said with a roll of her eyes. "You guys know Benny!?"

"Yeah and Alison?" The one guy said, "Or " Muffy"?" he clarified.

"They know Muffy better than me?" Joanne scoffed. "Whatever I don't need this." Joanne said while clearing her head, "I have my own story to get ready for!"

"Well have fun, with whatever it is." The two men said, and waved bye to Joanne, as the lawyer put her happy face back on and began skipping down the sidewalk again.

"Okay…" Joanne mumbled, coming to a stop in front of a hotel. "Let the romance story begin." She grinned. She was sad she was leaving Maureen behind, but she was also happy she was finally given the opportunity to experience another lover. It was always her and Maureen, and sometimes... (Cringe) Mark! "This person better be a girl…" She muttered as she pulled out her key to her room, climbing onto an elevator, eager to get this story going.

A selfish smile spread across her face as the elevator came to a stop and the door's opened. She loved this. This whole story was going to focus on her, and hopefully an OC, who was a hot girl, who nobody knew about, so she was sure to take the spotlight. Sure it was unusual for the lawyer to care so much about wanting attention, but after being outshined by Maureen and the rest of the boho's for so long, she wanted to experience and be in her own limelight.

"This is it." Joanne sighed with contentment as she slid the key in the hole and turned, "The story starts as soon as I walk through this door…" With one last breath she opened the door and crossed the threshold.

"Joanne? Is that you baby?"

Joanne's face completely fell at the familiar voice, _No…it couldn't be! _

"I didn't think you were going to show…" The voice called out again,

Joanne slowly entered the hotel room, her face full of terror at the sight, "No…I thought this was my own fic…"

Benny who was handcuffed to the bed naked, whipped cream and hot fudge on the nightstand next to him began chuckling, "Sorry Jo, but I need some fame too. I'm never in any stories…you're in more than I am!"

"With Maureen outdoing me!" Joanne said with fret, "This was supposed to be my time!"

"We can make it both of ours." Benny smiled, "Now come over here and let's begin our romance story…"

Joanne shook her head, her hands shaking.

"Come on baby…don't you want to lick me clean?"

"Ew!" Joanne shouted, barf resting in her throat. "Don't call me baby. That's gross, you're Benny…and a…a…a…boy!"

"I'll just scream out Joanne then…" Benny smirked and winked. "Now come on."

"No…" Joanne backed away from the bed, "It's not even worth it!" Screw this; I'm going back to Maureen! I'd rather share a fic and be overshadowed by her, than have a romance story with you!"

"But Joanne!" Benny called out, "We can be the new _it_ _couple_! Everyone will want to write about us!"

It was too late; Joanne had run out of the hotel room, and down the streets.

"Well fuck!" Benny screamed, he tugged on his handcuffs, "I really have to pee too…"

"I'll help you with that…" Came a creepy voice from the doorway.

"Oh no…" Benny said, pulling on his cuffs, trying to get free, "Not you…I want to go back and be overshadowed by the boho's, anything but having a romance with you!"

"Too bad." The creeper said, locking the door tight, and straddling Benny, "Looks like the new _it_ _couple_ is going to be Benny and Bag Lady!" With a cackle and a scream for help from Benny, the new romance fic began, with out leading lady Joanne…

The End!


End file.
